


Science Pals

by Skiplowave



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: T'Challa visits Tony Stark in New York to discuss





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first black panther fic!

" Mr. Stark great see you again."

" Your highness please  Tony is fine."

" Very well  _Anthony_."

" That works too, _Simba_."

Normally with nickname like that T'Challa or anyone in higher power would've been the last time they spoke. Not Tony, T'Challa likes man of iron nice speaking to someone that understands science and can keep up with it. After telling the world about Wakanda and what can be offered the king figured Tony and him share plans ideas for new tech. "  _Big things are happening, we need to be ready."_   T'Challa remembered as king he needs to do whatever it takes to protect his people and now the earth. Two headed towards elevator before door shut they hear someone yelling, " Wait for me!" Shuri slipped inside with two giant grin on her face.

" Um who's this-how did you?"

" She's my sister Shuri, Shuri this is-"

" Tony Stark, Iron Man, playboy genius billionaire seen you on tv hi!"

Tony chuckled shaking the princess hand all while Shuri gave her brother a smug look. "  _We'll talk about this later"_ T'Challa said in his native tongue, "  _Come on you're building things with the Tony Stark I'm not letting you have all the fun_!" Shuri took her tongue her brother doing the same. Tony covered his mouth trying not to laugh it was cute sight, siblings are funny people royalty or not.

* * *

" Well here we are make yourself at home, Ready  get stared Simba?" Shuri snorted at the nickname T'Challa rolled his eyes knowing she's going to tell  **everyone** back at home.  Shuri opened her mouth to ask Tony a question only to be cut off by glass breaking. " Oh shit!" All three turned seeing teenage boy quickly climbing up the wall. Tony signed, " Underoos get down from there." The boy jumped down walking over to Tony saying sorry rapidly until seeing Shuri and T'Challa.  "  Hey remember guy in cat suit  at airport, this is him T'Challa king of Wakanda. This is his sister princess Shuri. Now Peter be nice gentlemen show her all cool toys okay? Grown ups need to talk."  Peter was confused at what's going on, T'Challa saying  something he couldn't understand and Shuri giggled talking same way. Now he's left alone with a girl  _very cute girl_. _Oh my god King??? PRINCESS???_ _Mr Stark why!?_ " Hey!" Peter snapped out his thoughts looking at Shuri, " Well let's see these cool toys!" 

" R-right ah follow me y-you're-"

" Shuri is fine no need for your highness"

" C-cool Shuri....nice name."

Peter finally calmed down no longer a nervous wreck talking to Shuri. Not everyday you talk to a princess who's country is the richest in the world. Makes Mr.Stark money look like chump change compare to them. Peter really got comfortable around her seeing she's loves technology and science just like him. The joy in her voice seeing all of Tony's tech stating everything that made it work. How she could improve it giving the chance. _She's so amazing_." Peter earlier you were on the wall like some bug. Are you using special tech to climb it?"  Peter's eyes lite up  urging her to follow him into the next room. " Okay wait here!" Peter changed quickly putting his suit on walking  back out doing little spin, " Ta Da!" Shuri formed big smile seeing the suit, " You're a spider boy!" Peter paused at shaking his head, " No Spider-Man, what's everyone in New York calls me." Peter explained rubbing his arm Shuri grabbed his hand practically jumping. 

" Show me everything you got Peter! I want to see it!"

Shuri was thrilled seeing Peter's suit in action. Web shooters, the many many different settings,  **kill mode** that was her favorite. She kinda wanted spider suit of her own of course with Shuri/Wakandan touch added to it. " Pretty cool huh?" Shuri smiled when Peter took off his mask, she ask to she the mask putting it on. " Whoa!" She really loved the suit, Tony Stark did great job but Shuri knew she can do better. " I'm impress Peter very impress but you know...." Peter looked at her confused wanting to know what she's thinking. " I can upgrade your suit. Make it wear you don't have to change clothes. That's how I designed my brother's suit."  Shuri swore she saw stars in Peter's eyes the boy sat down across from her all ears on how the suit could be different. She blushed little never seeing someone so invested her science talk and actually mean it.  _He's adorable_

* * *

Tony and T'Challa were done discussion plans and T'Challa needed head back home king duties usually stuff. " Oh my! Hey look." Tony whispered peaking around the corner, arching his eyebrow T'Challa did same. Peter and Shuri talking, laughing,  _blushing_ , and  _ **flirting**_ ? " Aww how cute, I'm totally going to tease Parker after this." T'Challa chuckled getting same idea for Shuri. " Hey kiddos sorry interrupt you're chat and uh fun." Tony looked around  see many webs scattered everywhere in the room, he didn't bother asking knowing both did it. "  Agree but it's time we go back home." The teens pouted disappointed they have to part ways. " Next time Mr. Stark is coming to Wakanda. Bring Peter too so I can show him my versions of spider suit."  Peter cheeks went red flustered, Tony smirked how cute two were together.

"  Guess it all depends on the king, we do still have a lot to talk about."

" Yes i think arrangement be perfect. Nice playdate for the too."

Peter and Shuri eyes widen stuttering bunch of complaints saying not use playdate, their not  babies just friends. " Okay let's go by Peter and Mr. Stark! I'll text you the sketches I made Peter!" The two left all while T'Challa laughed at his sister's reaction. Peter looked around doing a make yawn, " Well guess I um better go getting late-" Tony placed hand on Peter's shoulder stopping him. " Hold it right there Underoos. One clean up your mess and two tell me you're gonna ask her out?"  Seeing Peter's expression Tony asked the right question, " Don't worry kid I'll give you some pointier and rule of thumb be yourself."

 

" So."

" So?"

" You like him don't you?"

" W-what? Peter is a sweet boy, smart boy....d-don't be silly!"

" Ah so you do like him. Mother will be very pleased to hear the news. I can see her bringing the baby pictures out now."

" DON'T! Okay okay you win. Peter is cute there I said it. How about I don't tell other about Mr.Stark calling you Simba and you don't tell anyone about Peter, deal?"

" Deal. I can see it now Queen Shuri the new black panther and her king Spider-man."

" T'CHALLA!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

" Okay so here's some rules, one be respectful. Two stay on the ground don't venture off into unknown areas. Finally just breath, sure last thing Wakanda wants is a teenager passing out because of a crush."

" Check. Check. And Mr. Stark I got this okay. Totally fine....talking to a very smart princess...wow."

Tony pinched his nose, he just wants everything go smoothly and not have whole country have regrets inviting outsiders. Outside of Wakanda the two were greeted by three women wearing red armor carrying spears. Peter gulped seeing the serious expressions on their faces. "  Hello ladies, Tony Stark had an appointment with your king and this handsome fellow is here see the princess." Peter squealed scared the woman might attack him, two smiled unamused while other cracked a quick smile. " Follow us." After extreme pat down making sure neither were posed a threat to them. After very brief yet convincing case they allowed men to keep their suits.  The five  boarded another aircraft finally bringing them to Wakanda. Peter was awestruck seeing the lush greenery and architecture. Almost felt like being on entire different planet, Peter  couldn't help but take a picture. " No pictures!" His phone got speared breaking it instantly he looked at Tony who just shrugged. " Relax I'll give you new, I'll take it out your allowance.  " We have arrived." The ship landed on hill like structure with a hole in the middle of it.

" Peter!"

Peter was welcomed by a hug from Shuri happy to see him again. " H-h-hi-S-Shuri" Peter gave her an awkward hug almost forgetting to breath. He let go quickly rubbing his neck. " Anthony! Peter! Welcome to Wakanda, as you can see Shuri is very happy to see you again." Shuri hit her brother's arm shushing him again speaking in her native tongue only people from Wakanda could understand. T'Challa chuckled, " Well me and Anthony have much to discuses, Shuri be nice _and show mercy on the boy please_." Peter wasn't sure about last part yet he knew it was about him. " And Peter you don't do anything I would do-but also don't do anything I would do- just stay in the middle champ."  Tony ruffled Peter's hair and said his goodbye, the king and billionaire went back on the ship flying off. The two teens were left alone minus one of the female guards staying behind glaring at Peter. " Come on Peter you  **have** see all cool stuff I made!" Shuri grabbed Peter's arm rushing them to the elevator the guard followed them. 

Shuri glad her wait seeing Peter again was finally over. She had so many surprises for him to see and try it's going be fun day for them. " Whoa this stuff so cool what's that out there?" Shuri gave mini tour explaining the purpose of vibranium, how it's help make Wakanda so advance from everyone else in the world. " Best part with this I can build anything with this stuff!" Peter stopped arching his eyebrow curious on what exactly Shuri has made. "  I did a lot of thinking of what I could make for us. I thought hover boards but that's so  _boring_ now." Shuri began rambling about things she created watching movies she glance over her shoulder seeing an awestruck Peter still looking around nodding his head. "  Ah ha! Peter look!"  She tossed Peter a silver stick grabbing on of her on igniting it a purple beam of light appeared.  " HOLY SHIT YOU MADE A LIGHTSABER!" Peter pressed the button seeing blue beam of light form. He practically giggled  wielding it like a sword as it made the sounds just like in the star wars movies. " Shuri this is awesome you're awesome!"  Shuri  grinned pleased Peter liked the gift, the teen gasped looking at her, both exchange a look as if knowing what other was thinking.

" LIGHTSABER BATTLE!" 

Two chased each other lightsabers clashing as they playful acted different star war scenes. Peter did dramatic death scene as Shuri claimed victory, the dora clapped her hands cheering at the two's performance. " Oh I almost forgot I made one more thing." Rushing over to a wall, she tapped in a code a table raised out the ground revealing a disk that had the spider man symbol on it.

" Okay now go put on your suit." 

" Wait I could've did that be-"

" Just do it silly!"

" Okay okay!"

Few minutes passed Peter came back wearing his suit minus the mask. Shuri placed the disk on his chest tapping the center. the suit disappeared, Shuri snorted seeing Peter wears Darth Vader boxers. " PRINCESS SHEILD YOUR EYES!  **YOU** COVER YOUSELF!" Peter hastily put his clothes back on while Shuri reassured her guard. Once her guard and Peter calmed down Shuri explained her reason for the desk.  " Next time you need to suit up pressed the disk and you're spider man. No changing required!" Shuri crossed her arms pleased with her invention, wasn't much to it really. She used similar tech for her brother's suit just modified to fit Peter and not negate Tony's work.  _I can make way better suit for him maybe another time..._ " Thank you Shuri you're the best!" Peter hugged her quickly letting go blushing.  _Why is he so cute?_   Shuri shook her head grinning, "  We should go, give you tour of Wakanda."

* * *

Shuri walked Peter around the local shops, showing him all many items they had. He kinda wish Mr. Stark give him some spending money. " Shuri this place is beautiful, I take a picture but um,,, no pictures are allowed." Shuri giggled taking her phone out pulling Peter close so they can take a selfie, " Smile spidey! When you get a new phone text me I'll send you the picture." Peter nodded his and paused something wasn't right. " Peter?" He looked oat his arm as the hairs stood up.  Peter crouched touching the ground feeling light rumbling, " Uh oh!" Before Shuri could ask what's going on Peter yelled top of lungs everyone clear a path, seconds after three rhinos came running through.  Right behind were five men trying to catch up, Peter watch the men talking to Shuri in panic tone. He might not understand them but it he knew the rhinos needed to be stop.  Taping the disk Shuri gave him Peter was now in his spider man suit. 

" Shuri we gotta stop them!"

" I know! If they keep running they'll fall into the river!"

" Got it let's go!"

Peter spotted few tall buildings, before he can grab Shuri a suit formed around her looking quite similar to his suit just no mask  more purples, blue, and gold. " Let's go!" Shuri was always firing  web slinging her into the air.  _She's so awesome-FOCUS PARKER!_ The two  manage catch up to the rhinos, Peter fired a web hoping it slow rhinos down but didn't work.  Shuri got more ahead shooting her own webbing across managing to knock two down. " We're not going to make it!"   There wasn't much left to cage the giant creature let alone stop it's tracks.  _Think Spidey think!_

" Shuri please tell me you rode rhinos before!"

" Yes I rode a rhino-O-once not like it'll listen to me!"

" Seriously!? Okay we both get on it stop them follow me!"

" Peter-FINE!"

The two landed on the rhino's back running even faster. Shuri kicked her heels on it's side chatting it to stop. They could see the river panicking Peter rapidly fired webs at whatever rock his mask picked up. The rhino was slowing down but not enough almost few feet away from the rushing water. Shuri screamed kicking the rhino's side hard as she could finally making it to halt  in it's tracks sending the two teens flying. Quickly Peter shot on last web at the edge grabbing Shuri so neither were pulled into the water.  Peter pulled off his mask and laid on the ground panting Shuri did the same and started laughing out loud, " W-what's so funny?" Shuri's laughter died down as she turned to face Peter. " This...this is my first time stopping rhinos AND using the suit. I'm really glad you came here Peter." Shuri placed a quick kiss on Peter's cheek getting up. That moment Peter forgot to breath again.

* * *

" Well today was fun lots of great progress. "

" I agree with these plans do great service protecting our- One moment Anthony."

T'Challa opened his hand black particles appeared forming into a woman. " Yes Okoye?" She apologized to T'Challa for the interruption but she his attention at once. " Shuri and the boy, ran into a little incident."  T'Challa and Tony looked at each other both sighing in unison. " We're on our way." Going down to the first floor the two men found Peter and Shuri standing next to Okoye. Tony arched his eyebrow as to way two how spider suits on.  " Your highness-es whatever Peter did I'll pay for it-" Okoye held her hand up stopping Tony from talking. " The rhinos had escaped, it was not their fault. New trainers were too rough with the creatures. The two not only stopped them but also saved the rhinos from drowning." Shuri and Peter smiled  praising each other.  The men sighed in relief happy nothing chaotic happened.  T'Challa stepped forward looking at the two thanking them for their team work. " Peter you have my thanks I'll be sure to send you a nice reward and Shuri.... _Guess I'll hold on little longer not telling mother about your crush_." Okoye smirked trying not to laugh and Shuri covered her face hiding her blush. " Whoa look at the time Peter and Mr. Stark have to leave yeah? Okay bye make sure you text me Peter! And keep the disk!" Shuri rushed off. " So um yeah we should be going." Peter tapped disk on his chest suit disappearing Tony eyes widen and T'Challa grinned. " Seems now we part ways. I'll be sure to contact you again my friend.  I say this play date was a success." Now Peter covered his face leaving the room so nobody else see him blushing.

 

" So Spider man and Spider-princess? Saving Rhinos in Wakanda, not bad. Nice gadget too."

" Thanks, saves me time changing clothes now. She's pretty good."

" She sure is, so plan on asking her out?"

" I-I- don't know....she kissed me on the cheek so there's that."

" Really? Huh look at that spider boy becoming spider man for real."

" Whoa thanks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen if you think Shuri wouldn't build herself lightsabers or build her own spider suit you're lying.  
> I need make more fics with these nerds maybe a highschool au who knows.  
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed the story ^-^
> 
> Update: first time actually doing this on ao3, anyone have ideas or AUs they like to see with Peter and Shuri? you can just reply in the comments, thank you :D

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think?  
> Had throw in some ironpanther but don't worry they just friends. Hopefully Shuri and Peter become more than just friends. Those two nerds better interact in infinity war


End file.
